


Sing With Me

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus and Alec singing, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: Magnus comes home to find Alec singing in the shower. And he is mesmerized.Magnus decides to join him.





	Sing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So, I'm back with another fluffy one shot. Initially, I planned this to be around 800 words. But it turned out to be a 1500+ words giant. No regrets tho.
> 
> Listen to the song used in the fic while reading!
> 
> I hope you guys like it♡
> 
> Happy reading!

Alec was beyond exhausted. He had been working for nearly 11 hours. There was a demon attack at around 3 am and he was called to the Institute immediately. It was a complicated case. They couldn't identify the demons. Those demons had severely injured 5 Shadowhunters. Izzy and the others were still trying to figure out what demon it was. Alec had a lot of old paperwork as well as the one from the morning to finish. His legs were numb from sitting for so long. His eyes were burning from sleep deprivation. He couldn't depend on Stamina Rune anymore. He also smelled very, very awful. So, he decided to put his work on hold to go home and take a shower and gain his energy back.

Magnus was not at the loft. He had a client who was in Germany. He had called Alec around 8 am to inform him that he'd be gone till late evening. He wanted to cancel and help Alec with the demon but Alec refused, saying that Magnus' job was important and that he needn't worry about the Shadowhunters. Magnus promised Alec that he'd help find the demon if no one could identify it. ‘ _He will never stop being selfless_ ,’ Alec thought. And that was one of the many amazing qualities he loved in Magnus.

It was nearly mid-afternoon when Alec got to the loft. It was not so charming and lively without Magnus. It was eerily quiet despite the afternoon buzz in the city. He entered the loft which had become his home over the course of a few months; discarded his shoes, jacket and his bow and quiver which he carried with him in case of emergencies --- by the door. He went to their bedroom and stripped off his clothes --- took a new shirt, pants and boxers from their closet, which were all black, obviously --- and entered their bathroom. He turned on the showerhead and let himself lose in the warm water. It calmed his muscles and the aches and numbness gradually vanished. He slowly started re-gaining his lost energy.

Magnus was so freaking happy that he got rid of his annoying client. He couldn't stand him for another millisecond. He was on the verge of portaling that asshole to Antarctica. He rushed through his potion-making and disappeared through his portal to Brooklyn. He decided to get coffee somewhere, instead of conjuring it --- for him and Alec --- and thought he'd visit him at the Institute. He was back early from that godforsaken client and he was sure that Alec was losing himself in his work.

When he got out of his and Alec's favourite café with two steaming go-to cups of coffee, his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket. It was Isabelle.

“Hello, Isabelle,” Magnus greeted her.

“Magnus, hey! Alec told me that you went to Germany. Are you back?”

“Yes, I was lucky enough to get back early and was just on my way to visit Alexander. I'm sure he's drowning in work,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes fondly at his dutiful Shadowhunter.

“Oh, I was just calling you to ask if Alec was with you. He's not in his office and he's not returning any of my calls.” Isabelle sounded concerned.

“Don't worry, darling. I'm sure he went home. I'll ask him to call you, okay?” Magnus reassured her.

“Thanks, Magnus.” She sounded relieved.

“Are you forgetting that your brother is a badass Shadowhunter who can kick anyone's ass?” Magnus joked, but he knew that it was the truth.

“Of course, he can. He's my brother, after all,” she joked back.

She hung up after telling Magnus and Alec to take care of themselves.

Magnus was sure that Alec would've gone home, but there was a small part of him that was worrying about Alec's whereabouts. So, he quickly portaled to his loft.

He was so relieved to find Alec's jacket, shoes and his bow and quiver inside the loft. But Alec was not in the living room, or the kitchen. So, Magnus went to their bedroom and found Alec's clothes on their bed. He heard the distinct sound of the water running in the shower. Alec was taking a shower.

He went to open the bathroom door so that he could let Alec know that he was home. But he stopped dead in his tracks with his hand on the door knob --- because he heard something that he never in a million years thought he'd hear.

Alec was singing. He was fricking SINGING. In the shower!

Magnus was sure he would pass out any moment. He couldn't believe his ears. Was his mind playing any tricks? Nope. He confirmed that it was real when he opened the door. He saw Alec's figure through the curtain and he was indeed singing. And it was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever heard in his long life and that was saying something. He wished he could freeze time so he could preserve that precious moment. So, he took his phone out and started recording.

The cherry on top of it was that Alec was singing “Beautiful” by Bazzi. And Magnus felt like he was on his way to heaven. He was already in heaven, to be honest.

Magnus had been listening to that song frequently because it was his favourite song at the moment. So, Alec had listened too. And he knew the lyrics too!  
Just like the lyric, “Beautiful Angel...”, Alec was a goddamn beautiful angel when he was singing. His voice was deep and sweet. He was singing,

 

_Hey_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_  
_Love your imperfections every angle_  
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_  
_So I just had to let you know_

_The way that dress fall off you is amazing_  
_Love a miracle, a beautiful creation_  
_Baby, come a little closer let me taste it_  
_You came a little closer, now you're shaking_

_Never ever gon' mislead you_  
_Don't believe the lies they feed you_  
_Stop and stare like a sculpture_  
_Painted in your colors_  
_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_  
_Beautiful, beautiful night right now_  
_Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now..._

 

Magnus was mesmerized. He knew that if he went inside now, Alec would get embarrassed and stop singing. But he also knew that Alec was naked inside the shower, singing “Beautiful.” And it would be terrible to miss that gorgeous sight.

So, he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the sight awaiting him; kept his phone down, snapped his fingers and made his own clothes disappear; and pushed the curtain away and stepped inside the shower.

Alec was under the showerhead, facing the wall. He was in a very good mood and the first thing that came to his mind was the song that Magnus had been listening to on repeat. It fit him perfectly. Alec was singing it, thinking about Magnus and how beautiful he was. He was in the middle of the song, when suddenly he heard the curtain open behind him.

He spun around, startled, and was ready to attack whoever it was. To his surprise, it was Magnus. Completely naked. But in that moment, he wished it was not him. Because if Magnus was there, he had definitely heard Alec sing. But as he looked at Magnus standing in front of him, stark naked, looking gorgeous as ever, all thoughts left his mind and his brain short-circuited. Magnus' eyes had a look of pure love, desire and adoration. And Alec lost himself in it.

Magnus got into the shower as quietly as possible, but Alec heard him come in and he turned around, ready to attack. But when he saw him, his face went through a lot of expressions, from embarrassment to blankness, to something more passionate. They both stood staring at each other, the tension thick between them.

Until Magnus broke the silence by saying, “Sing with me,” in a soft, low voice.

Alec hesitated. He was not a singing type of guy, but he guessed that there were firsts for everything. And there was also a first for Magnus and Alec singing together.

Magnus noticed Alec's hesitation, so he quickly added, “I'm sorry, you don't have to sing. I just... I heard you sing and I couldn't stop myself from coming in and I'm so sor ---”

Alec started singing. He continued the lyrics of “Beautiful.” Magnus was once again in awe. Alec gestured with his hands to Magnus to sing along with him. And they started singing together; singing to each other.

 

_Hey_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_  
_Love your imperfections every angle_  
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_  
_So I just had to let you know_

 

They moved closer to each other in rhythm to the song. It was magnetic. There was an invisible pull between them that closed the distance between them. Soon, they were in each other's arms, their eyes piercing into their souls --- singing.

It was as though they were made for singing in perfect harmony. Their voices mixed together and it became beautiful music. Magnus had never felt this light and happy before. Alec had never felt this content and free before. They were made to make each other feel these wonderful things.

 

_The way that Gucci look on you amazing_  
_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_  
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_  
_So I just had to let you know_  
_I just had to let you know_  
_Swear to God you're beautiful (yeah)_

 

They sang the last lyric slowly and clearly, directing the words at each other. Magnus had his hands around Alec's neck and Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus' waist. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's. Alec pressed a lingering kiss to Magnus' lips which soon turned into a passionate, heavy make out session.

After an eternity, they were both breathless and gasping for air. Alec started chuckling and Magnus couldn't help but join him. They laughed pointlessly, resting their foreheads together.

“God, I love you so much,” Magnus said, in between laughs.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said, getting serious.

Magnus suddenly realized that the shower had been running the whole time and the water had gone cold. He snapped his fingers and the water became lukewarm again.

“Come on, let's finish your shower together,” Magnus grinned, pinning Alec against the wall and kissing his Deflect Rune.

“I don't know how kissing my neck is related to showering,” Alec joked, while a soft moan escaped from his mouth.

“Shut up and let me kiss you.”

 

 

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo and comment if you liked it. It motivates me to write more!  
> You can leave any prompts in the comments that you'd like me to write a fic about.  
> Also, vote for Shadowhunters in the PCAs!!!


End file.
